


Drarry one shots

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess this one is kind of Drarry/Drapple lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Quidditch and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this one is kind of Drarry/Drapple lol

Draco walked out to the Quidditch field, one hand in his pocket, holding an apple in the other. He was far too awake to be sitting in the Slytherin common rooms, even if it was 5 am. Say what he may, he did enjoy the sunrise. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. In fact, it was his favorite thing. Well, that and apples.

Draco didn't know what possessed him to go to the Quidditch field that morning, but he was glad he did. As he strolled across the green, he ate the last of the apple and tossed the core to the side. Littering, he thought, always a Slytherin. He wiped his hand on his pants and looked up to see Potter sitting on his broom about 10 feet off the ground. At first Draco thought he was asleep but then realized he was watching the sunrise too.

He shoved his other hand in his pocket and walked right under the Gryffindor, "Morning Potter." Harry let out a little yelp and fell off his broom, colliding with Draco and sending them both to a heap on the ground.

Harry chuckled, "Well I'm willing to bet my left hand, that wasn't how you expected that to go."

Draco only groaned, "Get off you muggle loving Gryffindor..." A rosy blush covered his face as he shoved Harry off.

Harry stood and held out his hand to help the blonde up. Draco took his hand without thinking and stood up. Harry took a step closer, their hands still entwined.

Draco swallowed hard, this was it. Harry had figured out how he felt and he was going to torture him about it. He looked down and braced himself for the laughing and cruel words, but they didn't come.

Harry lifted Draco's chin so he could meet his eyes, "Malfoy, do you remember in first year, when you held out your hand to me?"

Draco nodded, "I remember you not taking it as well..."

Harry nodded, "I was afraid I wouldn't have been able to let go..." He breathed.

Draco didn't want to believe him. He wanted to scream at him, call him a liar. But he could tell Potter was telling the truth, and somehow that scared him more.

Harry nodded, understanding, "I'm telling you the truth..."

Draco hesitated, then nodded. Harry smiled and tilted the blonde's chin upwards whilst leaning towards Draco himself. He stopped when their lips were a breath away and Draco's eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion dancing in his reflection.

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Draco's. The kiss was a bit awkward at first, as Harry had never kissed before. As soon as Draco realized this, he took control.

He wound one hand through Harry's messy hair, and placed the other around his waist, pulling the brunette closer to him. He ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, and Harry immediately complied. Their tongues battled for dominance until they finally had to pull apart, their faces flushed and hair more messy than it had been before.

Harry grinned and so did Draco, "So, does this make us a thing?" The blonde asked, his voice a bit huskier than normal.

Harry nodded, "I'd hope so. Because I want to do that again."

Draco chuckled and slipped his hand into Harry's, they headed back towards the school. It looked like Draco had found his new favorite thing. Well, that and apples.


	2. Before Potions

Harry yawned and turned the corner. He so wasn't looking forward to Potions class. He felt like Snape was out to get him.

He was almost to the door when hand reached out and grabbed him, dragging him behind the stairs. Harry looked up to see Draco smirking at him. He groaned, he didn't have time for this.

Draco grinned, "Hello Potter. Where are you off to?"

Harry gritted his teeth, "Potions, as should you Malfoy."

Draco let him go and leaned against the wall, "I have much more important things to do, people to see. You know how it works right? Oh, wait. No, you wouldn't." Draco laughed.

Harry growled, "Fuck you Malfoy."

Draco gave him a look, "You'd love to wouldn't you?"

Harry blushed and muttered, "You wish."

The blonde took a step closer, "Merlin, you do!"

Harry glared at Draco, "Shut up Malfoy."

But the Slytherin only took another step closer, "You like me, don't you?"

The Gryffindor growled, "I said shut up."

Draco grinned, "Good lord, you're really in trouble. A crush on-"

He was cut off by Harry slamming him against the wall and panting, "I said...shut up..."

Draco, also breathless simply whispered, "Make me..."

Harry's eyes snapped to Draco's and his growled before crushing his lips to the other boy's. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned. Harry smirked in response.

Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry pulled his lips away only for a moment before Draco claimed them again. It was Harry's turn to groan.

Harry's knees became weak and Draco spun them around, him now pinning Potter to the wall. He chuckled darkly and trailed a line of kisses down Potter's jaw before reclaiming his lips again. When they finally pulled apart, neither could breathe properly.

Draco peered around the corner before grabbing Harry's hand and them dashing off to Draco's room.


	3. Drarry googles themselves

Harry had no clue why he did it. He was 75% sure nothing had possessed him. Yet, he had no reason to do it. He just woke up one day during winter break and decided he was going to do it. So, he did...he googled himself.

At first it was all pretty cool. People had drawn some pretty awesome art of him. There were these books based on his life that were pretty accurate too. It was all going pretty good until he clicked a link.

He came across this drawing that looked suspiciously like him and Draco. No, that couldn't be it, he thought to himself. Yet he clicked on it and the caption was, Drarry. So, he decided to google that.

Typing, Drarry into the search bar, Harry waited for the thing to load. What he got was worse than he had imagined. After scrolling through dozens of pictures of him and Malfoy, Harry quickly clicked the close button. Only, his hand hit the enter key and opened up something called, Drarry fics collection.

After about an hour of what could only be described as torture, Harry slammed the laptop shut. He blinked a few times and tried to get the horrified look off his face to no avail. He was about to get up when he heard footsteps behind him.

They stopped right behind his chair and a sultry voice said, "What do we have here? What, no holiday at the Weasel's?"

Harry only grunted in reply.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What are you up to Potter?"

Harry stood up and shoved the computer into Draco's hands, his eyes wide with horror, "Open it, I dare you."

The blonde gave the laptop a suspicious look but sat on the edge of the chair, Harry settled next to him. He looked at Harry who only motioned for him to open it. So he did.

Draco's eyes went a bit wide, "P-potter...What IS this?"

Harry shook his head, "I have, absolutely no clue..."

They read a few more of the little stories, laughing at the awkwardness here and there. It was all so weird. After a while, they moved on to the pictures.

Draco scrolled down through the pictures and snickered. Harry frowned and asked, "What?"

The older boy simply smirked, "There's no way you'd top."


	4. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco walks in late to class, all he smells is...Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to write more Amortentia OS because they're so much fun. But, before I do another Drarry, I'll make sure to do a Wolfstar, and a Jily.

Draco walked into potions with a mood worse than usual. Peeves had dumped a bucket of frizz-it on his head, so his hair was unmanageable, he didn’t have a clean robe because of Pansy and her nightly trips to the kitchen, and now! He has to walk into his favorite class and it reeks of who? The Bloody Boy Who Lived of course.

The young Malfoy slammed rather loudly into his chair, silencing his teacher’s words and all but growled, “Why does the whole sodding room reek of Potter?”

There were a few gasps and snickers to which Draco silenced with a look. Pansy gave him a ‘you poor sap’ look, and Blaise looked as if he were having an aneurism.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around, growling, “What!?”

It was Potter, who the bloody hell else would it be? And the prat was smirking! Oh the nerve…

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Malfoy, I do believe you should look at the board.”

Draco sneered at him but turned to look at the board all the same, and froze. In big bold lettering read, ‘Amortentia-Love potion’. Bloody hell…

Draco refused to look at the wanker, “Too bad your bloody cologne is covering it all up.” He knew it was a feeble attempt, but it was an attempt nonetheless. He knew well off what Amortentia was, but he was hoping Potter didn't.

He thought it may just have worked until Potter leaned down and said, “I don’t wear cologne.”

The blonde hissed and stared at his so-called friends with pleading eyes. Neither one of the bloody prats helped him. Feeling another tap on his shoulder, Draco looked up, eyes full of malice.

Harry’s smirk was gone, replaced by a soft, genuine smile, “You know, mine smells like you…”

Never to be admitted by the young Malfoy, but the squeak he made when Harry’s lips collided with his was well worth it. Especially after seeing the look on the Weasel’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cheesy!!! Ugh (I love it)


End file.
